Lost Memories
by Seiichiro Watari
Summary: Special thanks...to lover143 and midnightangelofdarkness who supported me. Fin...
1. Memories

I seem to be bored enough to write a NaruHina fan-fic, and I hope that it is good more than it is insulting. The time scheme is not in the manga or anime. What happens here is what I imagine may happen in my own strange little world. Other than most NaruHina fan-fics, I wanted to make this one star Hinata to give the fan fiction a new point of view.

I also decided to turn the tables a little bit…

**In the beginning, it may seem like a KibaHina, but it's not. Naruto doesn't appear much in the beginning either, but he will later on.**

**DISCLAIMER THINGY:** I do not own Naruto…though I wish did. Naruto belongs to the great and powerful Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.

HaiYes

Goumenosai/GoumenSorry

DaijoubuI'm alright

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata (age 16), Kiba (16), and Shino (16) headed toward a village where they would finish their mission. A group of people were behind them, including a feudal lord and his guards. Akamaru, Kiba's pet dog, almost instantaneously, started growling fiercely.

"I know," replied Kiba, "Everyone, be on their guard." Hinata had a short look of worry in her pale white eyes and Shino remained emotionless. Their mission was to protect the people on the trip.

"Ano…isn't this a bit easy for an A-ranked mission?" Hinata asked. She was still worried something might happen. Her self-confidence and hope had always been low due to her parents calling her weak many years ago, but Naruto helped her feel better about herself.

"We were warned that we may be attacked at any minute, but they will be safe in the village. If we fail our mission, we will have a bad record and may be demoted to chuunin." Shino's calm reply had intimidated Hinata. Even in the most desperate times, Shino never showed any type of emotion which made him a perfect leader.

"Daijoubu," replied Kiba. "We won't be demoted. We will complete this mission." Kiba was someone who didn't like losing at anything. Kiba, who had known Hinata for many years, could always tell when she was worried.

In the horizon, they could see the village. Three shuriken suddenly flew through the air towards Hinata from three separate directions, one barely scratching her face. Shino told the others, "NOW," and Kiba threw shuriken in the surrounding area, hitting one of the ninjas. Shino released an array of bugs into the area of the second shuriken to kill the second one. Hinata whispered in her mind, _Byakugan_, and the veins near her eyes bulged. She attacked the last one softly and the ninja broke down coughing up blood. The shinobi quietly said, "Too late," and died. Kiba blurted out, "The shuriken was poisoned." Hinata lost her balance. She slowly whispered while passing out, "Naruto… kun…"

X------X------X------X------X------X------X------X------X------X------X------X------X-----X

Hinata awoke in the Konoha Hospital. She scanned her surroundings to get a hold of everything around her. There were two voices outside of the door. Hinata looked towards the door and saw it opening.

"Oi, Hinata. So you're awake?" Kiba walked in to see that Hinata was sitting upright,

"I'm glad you're alright." Shino had a faint smile hidden in his jacket. You were out for four days.

"Four days?" Hinata asked. "Ano…did we pass the mission?" Hinata was worried that her mistake made the team fail.

Shino (happily)replied, "After you took out the last shinobi and fainted, I had Kiba watch over you while Shino and I guarded the people. Kiba apparently thought that this was 'Sleeping Beauty' and when I got back, he was kissing you. However, when I watched 'Sleeping Beauty' the prince's hand was not on her-" Akamaru barked loudly to protect Kiba's pride while Shino smirked under his jacket. Kiba and Hinata both turned a shade of magenta. The group decided to walk around the village and catch-up on everything that happened over the past month they were gone. Hinata visited home and her family, relieved of her safety, treated the group to dinner.

!1111!1111!1111!1111!1111!1111!1111!1111!Oneoneoneone

The next day, Hinata walked past the areas se missed and was able to enjoy them again. Hinata was wondering about the vase of flowers in the hospital. She was wondering who was the one who filled them when Naruto (16) walked past her.

"Oi, Hinata," Naruto said, "I'm glad you're feeling better now."

"Arigatou," Hinata replied, "ano…Who are you?"


	2. Reminisce

Chapter 2 is here. Hinata in the spotlight, seems like the best view, but it will change, a few chapters will follow Naruto and not Hinata.

Uselessness known as the Author Note (A/N): My parents would embarress me to no end if they found out that I was writing a complete fluff fanfic, so I haven't had much time to update, so my chapters are short. Gussou...

**DISCLAIMER THINGHY: **I do not own Naruto…but if I could own Hinata…Oh for Joy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously, on Unrequited Love…

"Oi, Hinata," Naruto said, "I'm glad you're feeling better now."

"Arigatou," Hinata replied, "ano…Who are you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"H-Hinata-chan…" Naruto wasshocked from Hinata's reaction, "Don't…don't you remember me? I'm Naruto…I was…"

Silence pierced the air.

"Go…Goumenosai…I can't remember you. W-were you one of my friends at the Ninja Academy?" Hinata felt sorry for not remembering so she was trying her best.

"Never mind," Naruto replied. He walked away into the darkness of the night.

X------X------X------X------X------X------X------X------X------X------X------X------X

Hinata went to bed that night, wondering what was it about the blond haired boy that made him feel so familiar. She remembered something she asked Neji when she got home.

**_"Neji, do you know anyone in the village with blond hair and whisper marks?"_**

"_**Have you forgotten him already after a month?" Neji replied, "He's Naruto. He's the one who defeated me in the Chuunin Exams. He's also one of your friends"**_

"_**He was my friend?"**_

"_**Something seems to be wrong about your memory, I will tell your father later," he said solemnly**_

Hinata was concerned about it. She looked back into her memory and saw Neji, who lost at the Chuunin Exams. He seemed to be losing against someone, but where the person was, she only remembered a blank area.

X------X------X------X------X------X------X-------X------X------X------X------X------X

Hinata woke up that morning happily. She was remembering more about that boy. She remembered him during the Chuunin exams, but she only saw herself talking to the air when speaking with him. She had someone inspire her while she was fighting Neji, but she couldn't remember who it was either. Whenever she got close to remembering something, he mind was suddenly wiped and she forgot everything about it again. Hinata's father walked up to her and said, "Neji tells me you are experiencing memory problems with certain people. It is your fault for being weak. You must learn to train your mind until it is the strongest." She simply replied, "Yes father."

She decided to visit Shino's house. On her way there she found Kiba and she decided to tell him about the boy while walking.

"So, fill me in," Kiba said, "You can't remember someone who you were friends with once?" Hinata explained everything to him during the walk. "Yes," Hinata said, "Neji said his name was…Na-something."

Kibasaid sarcastically,"So who do we know has whisker marks, blond hair, and blue eye. It's Naruto."

"H-hai, I can't remember anything I did with him."

"YOU CAN'T REMEMBER NARUTO!" The people around them started to look at them with confusion. "Goumen, Goumen."

Shino walked out of the Hokage's large house. "It seems, Hinata, that you are not fully cured from the poison in the shuriken," he said. "There may still be side-effects from it." Kiba explained to Shino, "There are. She can't remember Naruto, but she can remember everyone else."

Shino replied un-emotionlessly, "We must report this quickly." Hinata reported it and started the walk home.

X-X--X---X----X-----X------X-------X--------X---------X----------X-----------X------------X

Hinata was on her way home when she saw Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen. Hinata came to sit with him. Naruto turned around to look at Hinata. "Naruto…Goumen," Hinata said while remembering what the Hokage told her. "Ano…Neji told me that you used to be my friend."Hinata looked down regretfully. "From what Kiba, Shino, and Neji tell me, you were a good friend for mine. Ano…could you tell me about yourself?"

Naruto looked a little happier, as if God took pity on him and gave him a second chance. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Do you want to have any ramen?"

Hinata asked, "What about your parents?" She was wondering who the people responsible for his kindness and confidence were.

"I-I didn't have any," Naruto replied. "My parents died before I ever knew them"

"Go-Goumen Naruto…kun?"

Hinata and Naruto talked for hours until they were both asleep. Neji came by to pick Hinata up and he thought to himself, "Leave it to Naruto, to befriend someone who has know clue who he is."

Hinata woke up in the morning and thought,_ Oh, it was only a dream._ Neji came through the door to her room and said to her, "Did you get a chance to know him better?"

"H-hai," Hinata said, _So it wasn't a dream._ She wondered what he was going to tell her that he couldn't. She reminisced on the conversation. He was trying to tell me something but he interrupted himself halfway.

"What…what did he want to tell me?"

XXXX

Replying to the Reviews...

loujane14: Before she passed out, the last thing she thought about was Naruto. The poison thinghy had a weak effect on her mind so...errm...it only...uhh...affected...I KNOW...it only affected things she was currently thinking about.

lover143: Will she get her memories back? Will Naruto ever tell her? Will my reply to your reply sound as stupid as my summary? Well actually...in truth...I'm not sure whether she will get her memories back, but I have a pretty good idea she will.


	3. Reflections

The first part of the chapter of the Fan Fiction will take place from Naruto's eyes. I feel like making things hard for him.

The second part will be from Sasuke's. The third part is Hinata's. Naruto comes back at the final.

And…I decided it would be funny to yaoi up Sasuke…now who should I victimize as a Yuri character…Ten-Ten sounds fun.

**DISCLAIMER NOTE:** I do not own Naruto, but I have enough power to yaoi Sasuke

Nani What, Demo but, Yogata I'm relieved

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously, on Unrequited Love

He was trying to tell me something but he interrupted himself halfway.

"What…what did he want to tell me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up and looked into the clear blue sky. Sakura came by and told Naruto, "Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you about Hinata." Naruto, seeing a light of hope, decided to go visit her.

-------------------------------------------

Naruto walked up the Hokage's room and thought of what he could do to help Hinata. He thought to himself, if I can do anything to get her memory back, I'll do it. He thought of all the times he took her for granted and went to open the door. It was locked.

Shizune came up behind him and said, "Sorry, the Fifth is out right now. She said she had some business to do but she is somewhere drinking sake. Oh, Naruto-kun. What are you here?"

"NAN I I I I I I I!"

2 miles away, drinking was Tsunade, who heard a faint sound of a screaming boy. "Sheesh, what is Naruto up to now?" she said while completely drunk.

A few hours later, Tsunade wasn't drunk anymore.

"Alright Naruto, this isn't going to be easy. Hinata is suffering the side-effects of a poison that seeped into her brain. If the Antidote isn't recovered, she will remain that way until she dies."

Naruto was stunned by the sudden news.

"The antidote is lost and no one knows how to make it. However, the Nara family book says there is another way to cure her...but the page is ripped out. I will give you a mission, find the lost page and return it so we can restore her memory.

Naruto was still stunned.

Meanwhile...

"Ahh...we ran out of toilet paper, how troublesome. He sees a piece of paper belonging to and old book and decides, _Well...it's the only usable thing. _

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&(!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!$

Naruto, of course, went along with the mission, but asked himself, "Why did Tsunade propose this mission? Why didn't she just let Hinata forget about him like she would usually do?" He had a sneaking suspicion in the back of his mind that sooner or later…he would find out.

V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V

Sasuke listens to the details about the mission.

"Please Sasuke," Naruto pleads, "I need your help." Reluctantly, Sasuke agrees think about it to the mission and decides to see things for himself…

SDOSDOSDOSDOSDOSDOSDOSDOSDOSDOSDOSDOSDOSDOSDOSDOSDO

Sasuke walks up to Hinata and asks her, "So you've lost some of your memory, that's what my friend Naruto told me. Is that true?

Hinata replies, "Hai…demo, I've been getting to know him better now." Sasuke closes some distance between him and Hinata, pinning her to the wall. "Why don't you get to know someone else instead?"

Hinata blushes red and replies, "D-d-demo…he's nice to me." Hinata turns very dark red and almost crimson.

Sasuke says with much determination, "I love Naruto and I'm not letting anyone get in my way. Even if I have to make sure you never remember him again, he will be mine forever…" Sasuke walks away and Hinata is confused like hell.

ROROROROROROROROROROROROXileRORORORORORORORORORORORO

Hinata wonders what Sasuke was talking about as she headed home. She wondered why she felt good when she was around Naruto and why she felt that. Instantly, she had an urge to find out, what it was about him in the past that made her feel so good to be around him. She would ask Naruto to help her get her memory back.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Sasuke declines the mission and decides to find something else to do.

Naruto listens to his thoughts as they fly around him in speed,

_When I first met Hinata, I always viewed her as a strange, dark girl. After I got to know her, she was more than nice. A strange warmth was inside of me whenever I was near her. It was a feeling of nostalgia and joy. When she was gone on the last mission, I knew as I watched her go, that I loved her, but I couldn't tell her. When she got back in her condition, I secretly gave her flowers when no one was around, but she would never remember me. If I had told her sooner, would she have remembered me? Would she have liked me back? I wanted to be Hokage, but I don't have even enough courage to tell her how I feel. The main reason I wanted to be Hokage...was because her family would never let her marry someone like me, unless I was respected, so I tried my best to show her...that I could be Hokage. I can't do much now except for follow my dream and remind her to follow hers, but someday...I will become Hokage._

He remembered the time he first saw her…she was staring at him from behind a tree. But those eyes weren't cold…they weren't eyes of hatred. Those eyes freed him, and gave him a short sense of happiness, that he had never felt before. At age 9...that was when he knew...he truly loved her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lover143: Thankies, I really love your review. Those are what keeps authors going. It's rare to see a long review, but when one comes, authors love them so again, thanks.

midnight-angel-of-darkness: Thanks for the review also.

I'll try my best to please you and the rest of my readers, and I'm also trying my best not to make this sound perverted...failing awfully. Well, the main point is thank you for the reviews.


	4. Reunion

A couple mysteries were revealed in the last chapter, and I plan to reveal a couple more here. I will make this fan-fic have 6 chapters and that's the promise of a lifetime. I will never go back on my word, because that's my nindo…maybe…just maybe…I'll make a sequel…

Also…please don't think I decided to make it a lemon…it's not, though the beginning may sound like it…

I couldn't think much so I made this chapter full comedy. Don't ask why because I already told you.

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I YAOI-ED UP SASUKE AND NOBODY MINDS? **

--------------------------------------

Previously, on Unrequited Love…

Those eyes freed him, and gave him a short sense of happiness, that he had never felt before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto went home to find his house in silence and mentally listed all the people he would want for the mission (or hurt himself trying). He knew that he could only have three more people on his team so he chose some of the best people he knew. He planned to ask some tracker ninja types tomorrow after he went to sleep.

( '.') ( '.' ) ('.' ) ( '.') ( '.' ) ('.' ) ( '.') ( '.' ) ('.' )

TenTen and Hinata walked around at night talking.

"So you really did it with Onii-san?" Hinata was surprised and somewhat…shocked, that Neji would even think about those things.

"Yeah," TenTen said, "He's really good at it too. I wonder how you do at it."

-------------------

Ten minutes later at TenTen's house…

-------------------

"No please…" Hinata said, "Not there…no…"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS MUCH LONGER," TenTen moaned.

"I'm not going to last long either. This…This is too hard."

They were playing a game of Ping-Pong…

Kakashi was outside of the window hanging from the wall and he started to laugh at Hinata and TenTen who didn't know they were there. "Girls," he started to say, "If you're going to make a game of Ping-Pong sound erotic, please remember I live next to you."

"Sorry Kakashi," TenTen said, "But even though you could hear us, why did you come look anyway." Kakashi let out a perverted giggle, "Well, I was curious of what was happening and wanted to see it." TenTen and Hinata glared at him.

Naruto asked Neji and he accepted the mission at a price he would explain later… Neji did however whisper something about TenTen. Naruto later met up with Kakashi who had an infinite number of bruises and handprints on him. Kakashi's only explanation was, "Don't get TenTen or Hinata mad. My right testicle is broken and I can't find my right." Naruto had a hint of fear in his eyes and he seemed a bit...shyer around Hinata that day…

Naruto then met up with Shikamaru and Ino who were together at a café. Naruto suddenly asked Shikamaru and Ino to go on the mission (followed by a "How troublesome"), which they quickly accepted after checking their wallets.

Naruto also asked, "Shikamaru…weren't you dating Temari a yesterday?"

"Wait," Ino said, "You were dating me yesterday?" Temari popped in and said, "Hi Shika-kun…wait why are you dating her?"

Naruto sensed danger and left…just before the café wall was quickly painted red, blood red.

----------Insert creative line breaker here.--------------

Hinata met Naruto that day and Naruto was too paralyzed with fear to run away.

"Excuse me," Hinata said, "are you selling this statue?" He was paralyzed with fear…at a statue shop.

Hinata took him home and decided to leave him in her room (after being dragged around all day)…next to her diary, next to her bed, next to her underwear drawer, and next to her shower room, which were all open and clearly within sight. Naruto was still frozen stiff and Hinata still convinced that it was a statue. She started to talk to herself, "I feel sweaty…I'll need to take a shower now," as she closed her room and started to strip.

Naruto felt fear, true fear of losing his…male identity as his pants grew tight. Hinata finally got into the shower and closed the door, making him feel safe. He started to get feeling back in his body and he decided to open her diary…and read.

_October 10, 1999_

_I remembered it was Naruto's birthday and I stayed the whole day with him._

_He fell asleep that day which allowed me to check something important…_

_Naruto really is a natural blonde, I can't believe I used to_

_doubt that._

After reading a couple more of the diary entries and turning a combination of pale and scarlet, Hinata came out of the shower half-naked and screamed. "Wa-wait a second, I just wanted to ask you if…if you would join me on a mission, but I was too scared to ask." Hinata slowly moved closer. "I'M VERY SORRY I SAW YOU NAKED, FORGIVE ME." She moved even closer. "Ano…i-it's not r-really m-much, b-believe me…n-no wait, d-don't do that…" (A/N: Naruto…STUTTERING?) That did the trick…and Hinata got mad.

Something long, thick, and hard struck Gai on the head while he was walking past Hinata's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------Running out of line breakers…

While Naruto went home, he thought about what he did. He was glad he could run away while Hinata threw the log out the window. He decided to make the substitution one of his favorite jutsus. _Well…at least she decided to join the mission._ And the team was made. Shikamaru passed Naruto and Naruto exclaimed, "I THOUGHT YOU DIED!"

"Dying is too troublesome," he replied. "The only reason I went to Hinata's house was because I thought you died, and most people would die after having their head ripped off," Naruto said.

"I told you, dying is too troublesome, so I didn't die." Naruto wanted to learn his trick to immortality so he talked to Shika as he walked home.

-----------------------------------------------------------

midnight-angel-of-darkness: Yay thanks for the compliment. I couldn't resist but to yaoi-up Sasuke, hope you didn't mind.

Zuki Uchiha sister of Sasuke: I'm sorry that had to happen to your brother...yes...he is weird...and thanks for the compliment also .

lover143: No, thank you and if we keep this up, we'll seem like middle age women...so thank you and no givebacksies. Haha I win. The mission will be quite complicated searching around town...and I promise you, the ending will be totally anti-climatic. I just wanted it to be, also, be careful with your shuriken.

------------------------------------------------------------

My question to myself...why doesn't Hinata just read her diary to remember Naruto...he's in every entry.


	5. AntiClimax?

-sighs- I've been busy with Icha Icha Corruption, another strange story by me so...I haven't had time to reply. This is titled this way for a reason...Be happy to bombard with rotten tomatoes.

Disclaimer of Doom: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I could.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously, on Lost Memories...Well I forgot really...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day came quickly asShikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Hinata wenthelped to look for the paper...  
"So...what type of paper are we looking for," Shika asked.

"It's a page of the Nara family book, if we don't get it...something...something bad will happen." Naruto looked worried as he said this.

"...How troublesome, we have to find a piece of paper in a city. Worse, the paper is in the sewer by now," Shika said.

"Wow, I knew you were a genius, but I didn't think you were thissmart."

"No, it's just that I used it and flushed it down." Everyone glared at him.

"How troublesome..."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji, Shika, and Ino opened the manhole and climbed down into the sewer. Ino suddenly complained about the smell and refused to go down there, when Shika pushed her into the hole. "This is too troublesome." They started their search and looked around.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata were searching around the Nara family mansion for a missing piece of paper.

"I'm sorry I had you join the mission," Naruto said after a hopeless hour of searching, "This will take longer thanwe expected."

"Daijoubu, I always wanted to remember you ever since I met you. This might also solve my problem," Hinata said. _In my diary, everytime I ran into a name, I could never read it. It was always too sloppy to read or the word was missing. _

"If the problem is your memory, maybe this could help you remember. I hope it turns out all right."

"Yes, I hope it does to-" Hinata tripped and landed on something...or someone (Naruto to be exact). Their faces were centimeters away from each other and they were in a difficult...position.

Naruto turned crimson and as if by habit, Hinata turned a million shades of red. "Go-Goumen, I don't know why I'm so red right now," Hinata said.

Naruto remained stunned in silence and got up.

---------------The day passed by quickly as my writer's block increased.---------------

It was night and he still didn't find the page.

"Goumenasai, Hina-chan," Naruto said as the other 4 wondered, _Hina...CHAN! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?_

"Daijoubu, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied sadly, "I'll remember in time." _NARUTO...KUN?_

Neji suddenly sprung into the conversation, "Okay, okay, I see you've gotten familiar with each other." Neji turned to Naruto and whispered, "What did you do to her exactly?" replied by a short, "Nothing."

"If Hinata does not have her virginity, I will personally have it so that you may never have sex again."

"Neji-onii-san, what are you two talking about?" Hinata said pleasantly.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

Shikamaru jumped into the conversation too, "Why exactly did you need the page?"

"If I don't have it, we won't find the cure for the poison for Hinata to remember me."

"How troublesome...every Nara family member usually has a "Nara Family Secret Medicines Book: Pocket Version" we gave it to the publishing industry 12 years ago." Shika took out a HUGE book from his pocket and everyone threw a punch at him.

"Ahh, here's the cure...but...neither Hinata or Naruto would never agree to it."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, VERY short but my parents were too close. I was just bored.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry I couldn't write more so...my normal reply to reply.

lover143: I decided to make sure Hinata couldn't just read the diary in this one. If I did the story would be too short. Thanks for everything.

midnight-angel-of-darkness: Thanks for the reply on Icha Icha Corruption and the many replies here. I always knew Sasuke was either gay or emo. He never goes out with boys and Naruto was his first kiss.


	6. Finis

Final Chapter…Chapter 6…more Anti-Climax….

A/N: I've been busy writing I.I.C. so I, in truth…forgot all about this fan-fic. Well, I remembered now and I'm getting to like writing anti-climax and humors. Maybe I have made fun of Gai and Lee too much in my life. And Sasuke…and his tiny…yeah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"The cure is…" Shikamaru said, "…too troublesome to read it."

"JUST READ THE STUPID BOOK," Ino shouted at Shika. "Women are too troublesome. The cure is…affection?"

Neji looked at Hinata and Naruto. "Make out behind us, we won't and don't want to turn around and see." They started to kiss, hug, hickey, and so many other things not suitable for writing about. In looked at the book and said, "You read the wrong line, it's this one."

"This is too troublesome…the cure is really…She will stay like this for ever-," Shikamaru turned the page, "every day she was unconscious. It looks like Tsunade forgot to turn the page…and she's the Hokage? Women are too troublesome. Wait, she was unconscious for three days and this is the third day so…" Hinata suddenly had a spark of realization…she realized that she loved Naruto, realized that she had forgot him, and realized that…SHE WAS KISSING NARUTO!

_Ohmygod, Ohmygod OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod he's kissing me, I'm so happy I could die._ Instead…she fainted.

Half an hour later…

Hinata woke up to see that she was in a hospital, Naruto at her side. "Am…am I in heaven?" Hinata asked. Naruto laughed a little bit, "No. You're in the hospital, Konoha's equivalent of Hell." They both laughed nervously.

"A-ano…" both of them said together. "Y-you go first," Hinata said. "Okay then…D-dai…DAI-" A nurse popped in and Naruto continued, "KON." (A/N: "Daikon" is a radish while "Daisuki" means "I love you a lot.". Daikon is another Japanese "I love you" avoider.). Naruto was burning red. The nurse walked out of the room.

Hinata looked at him strangely, "Radish? Naruto, are you okay…you look a bit red." _Oh no, maybe he caught a fever and it's affecting his brain. No wait, in the 10 years I've stalked him he never got sick._

Both of them looked at each other, looking for a chance to say it. Suddenly…

"AISHITERU," Naruto screamed out. The nurse heard it, Sasuke heard it and screamed out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," and worst of all, Lee and Gai heard it from a few miles away.

"I-I love you too, Naruto." (Ah Kami-sama, no more suffixes)

In a few seconds, they ran 3 miles and jumped to the 16th floor of the hospital.

"TWO PEOPLE ARE CONFESSING THEIR LOVE AT THE SAME TIME. IT'S VERY YOUTHFUL ISN'T IT?" Lee screamed out.

"YES, IT'S SO YOUTHFUL, IT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY," Gai said.

"HHHHUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Gai and Lee ran at each other in slow motion while the background changed to a sunset on the beach.

"There goes the moment," Hinata and Naruto said together, followed by shy laughter from the both of them

"JUST LIKE NEWLYWEDS…I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEM. I WISH I HAD A GIRLFRIEND TOO," Gai said.

"CHEER UP GAI-SENSEI, YOU WILL GET ONE WITH YOUR INVIGORATING ENERGY," Lee screamed out.

"THANK YOU LEE FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT, LET US ALL HHHHHUUUUGGGG," Gai followed up and ran towards Naruto and Hinata…in slow motion…with the sunset on the beach.

Naruto looked at Hinata, "Well, at least if they are in slow motion they can't catch us." Hinata giggled and both jumped out of the window, hand in hand (Awww…isn't it so corny and fluffy).  
----------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata: Not even death...can do us part.

Seiichiro: What are you talking about?

Naruto: I don't know, you're the one who made us say that.

Seiichiro: Yeah, but that makes it look like there will be a sequel -whispers- we want it to be a surprise -end whisper-

Hinata: Are you...Are you going to make us do IT?

Seiichiro: No, why?

Hinata: DAMN YOU SEIICHIRO, DAMN YOU! -pulls out the Jyuuken stance-

Seiichiro: Gotta leave before it gets bloody, and oh yeah. This...  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Zuki Uchiha, no longer Sister of Sasuke: DisOWNED, sorry...just had to say that. Don't kill Shikamaru, he's my second favorite character...

midnight-angel-of-darkness: There won't be...a next one...MUAHAHA...well this is the last.

lover143: I'm sorry about your school, and I do think you mean the edge of your seat. The book is lke 100,000 pages...how does it fit?

waterxeno: I feel honored to have you read this. READ I.I.C. OR ELSE.  
----------------------------------------------------

I was planningon having I.I.C. end at Ch. 2...but due to popular demand (and I forgot to say it was over) I wrote a new chapter. Time to read Life as a Fox by Kosmic. IT'S SO KYOOT.


End file.
